The Familiar of Fairy Tail
by Taliaem
Summary: Meet Lucy a mage who is made fun of because she can't do magic like the others and is called Lucy the Unlucky. One day Lucy summons a familiar named Natsu who instead of an animal is a human boy or Lucy calls him peasant. Now watch as Natsu and Lucy go on crazy adventures as master and familiar . From the anime Zero no Tsukaima or Familiar of Zero
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys you know how my old fanfiction To Hate a boyband and break the bro code is almost finished well I wanted to start a new story called The Familiar of Fairy Tail hope you enjoy chapter 1**

Lucy hears her alarm clock go off she wakes up and turns it off with a bored look on her face. Lucy takes a shower, puts on her uniform, and then brushes her bed head and gets ready for school.

At Fairy Tail

"Class today I will be teaching Earth Magic." Ms Porlyusica said

Lucy was just taking notes on Earth Magic as she does every class.

"Now class does anyone know the four elements?" Ms Porlyusica asked

Loke stood up from his seat.

" Well you see sensei it's obvious that four elements are fire, water, earth,air." Loke said proudly

Aries was just too embarrassed to be near Loke when he tries to be a cool guy.

"Now I shall show you what I mean by earth magic." Porlyusica said

Porlyusica grabbed three rocks and put them on her desk she used her wand and turned them into fool's gold.

Jenny shot up from her seat.

"Is that gold?!" Jenny yelled with a shocked face

"Fool's gold dear." Porlyusica replied

Jenny sat back down.

"Well I need a volunteer to try this spell." Porlyusica said

Everyone raised their hands but Lucy was just studying her notes.

"You there." Porlyusica said pointing to Lucy

Lucy looked up at her.

"Yes you can you come up here and show everyone the spell?"Porlyusica asked

"NO NO NO Ms. Porlyusica you must let someone else try!" Eve protested

"She can't she'll destroy everything!" Cana yelled

"Yes I have to agree Ms Porlyusica Lucy is the worst at magic in our class." Loke answered

"It's true she's never completed a spell in her life!" Jenny protested as well

Lucy was so fed up with all the protesting she snapped

"SHE ASKED ME TO DO IT AND I'M GONNA DO IT!" Lucy yelled at her class

Levy leaves the room with her book knowing what's gonna happen.

Lucy walked to the front of the room.

"Okay focus carefully child." Porlyusica said

Lucy was focused with her wand saying the spell (I made this up) emi to yama so luna tasai.

Office

"I assure you Laki this school is peaceful." Makarov said smoking

Laki using her wand levitates the pipe from his mouth.

"Aww your no fun." Makarov pouted

" Sir smoking is bad in health and it's part of my job to keep you safe." Laki answered

Makarov start rolling to Laki's chair and touched her feet.

"Sir get off my feet." Laki quoted

Makarov just stood up walking like nothing happened and made weird noises.

"Sir you know you don't have to act creepy because you got caught." Laki replied

A mouse jumped from Laki's bra to Makarov.

"Oh happy my little mouse we've been together for such a long time." Makarov said

"Squeak Squeak." Happy said

"Really I thought Lace would fit her more." Makarov replied

Laki started beating Makarov with her leg.

"Okay Okay I'm sorry I'll stop!" Makarov panicked

"Wushhhh!"

Makarov and Laki look to see an explosion

"Did you think it was that girl." Laki said

"You mean the third one from the Heartfilia sisters?" Makarov answered

Back at Fairy Tail

Lucy stood with ash on her face and a shocked expression.

"What did you do!" Jenny yelled

"I may have made a tiny error." Lucy said nervous

"Which part of this is tiny!" Jenny replied looking at the class room

"That's always what you get from the unlucky." Loke answered

"Lucy the Unlucky!" Jenny yelled

Fairy Tail Dorms

Lucy was just walking to her room with a sad expression of her screwing up the spell.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Lucy the Unlucky?" Jenny said in a mocking tone

"What did they do to you this time Lucy." Aries said snobby

"They decided I wouldn't get detention." Lucy said

"Ehh!" Aries and Jenny yelled

"They thought it was the teacher's fault so I only got a warning." Lucy replied

"Well I bet your gonna get something stupid at tomorrow's Familiar ceremony." Jenny replied

" NO I WILL NOT I'LL GET SOMETHING THAT'S BEAUTIFUL, RARE,AND COOL! AND YOU CAN BET ON THAT!" Lucy yelled at Jenny

Lucy walked away to her dorm.

"I'll say she does have confidence what do you think Levy?" Jenny asked

Levy just shrugged.

Lucy's Room

Lucy took off her clothes into her pajama's and jumped on her bed.

_Flash back_

"_I WILL GET SOMETHING THAT'S BEAUTIFUL,RARE, AND COOL! AND YOU AN BET ON THAT!"_

_Flash Back End_

"Why am I such an idiot!" Lucy muttered into her pillow.

Tommorrow at Fairy Tail

"Okay young mages I am confident in all of you that which familiar you get will be special." Macao said

"Let's start sha'll we?" Macao said

Eve went up first saying the spell he summoned a griffin.

"Woah a real griffin." A girl yelled

"Nice going Eve." A boy yelled

Everyone started doing their familiar ceremony ending up with basic pets.

"I'll show you that I'll summon the most graceful familiar this world has ever seen." Loke said

Loke said his spells and ended up with some jackrabbit kitty elephant creature.

"Ehh." Lokes modesty fell down to 0 and he fainted

Now everyone looked at jenny's pet

"Woah a Salamander." A girl yelled

"Nice going Jenny." Aries yelled

"Well I guess that's everyone then." Macao said

"Actually sir Ms. Heartfilia still hasn't gone yet." Jenny pointed out

Lucy was behind a person hoping no one would see her.

A vein popped out of Lucy's head seeing Jenny told.

Lucy walked up to the center of the field where everyone stared at her.

"I bet Lucy will summon a dwarf!" Aries yelled from the background

Lucy ignored all their comments on what she would summon or how she was unlucky and she just did the spell.

Lucy was going to be happy only it turned into a frown when she on the floor was a pink haired boy.

"Lucy really is unlucky summoning a peasant to be her familiar!" Jenny laughed

"That's just sad." Loke added

'So this is the Beautiful, Rare, Cool thing' Lucy thought with a vein at her head

"Where am i! What is this place I want answers." The pink haired boy yelled

Lucy just stares at him

"Mr Macao could I get another try?" Lucy asked

"I'm sorry Lucy you only get one try and since this peasant is your familiar you shall cherish him." Macao explained

Lucy just sighed

" Can we please finish the ceremony Ms Heartfilia." Macao explained

Lucy sighed and walked over to the pink haired teen.

"You should be grateful that a noble as powerful as me is your familiar." Lucy said " I'm Lucy Heartfilia I'm 16 and third daughter of the royals the Heartfilia's."

Lucy moved her face closer to the boy's face.

"Hey what are you doing?" The boy asked nervous " Stop that!"

Lucy moved closer until their lips were touching and she broke the kiss.

The boy looks at her confused.

"Agghh!" The boy said burning

"Don't worry about the burn it just means you're getting a Mavis symbol." Lucy told him but he fainted

Lucy's Room

"Phew it was just a dream." The boy said

The boy scanned the room seeing he was not dreaming.

"Took you long enough!" Lucy said

The pink haired boy looked next to him seeing a blonde.

"Lady Where am I? How do I get home? I want answeres." The teen screamed

Lucy started stripping off her clothing and gives it to the boy.

"Hey what gives?" He

"Can you shut up I can't hear myself think!" Lucy shouted

'Mabye I should the silence spell I learned' Lucy thought

"Obey my commands peasant and be silent!" Lucy said waving her wand

"Wusssh"

Lucy made another explosion and this time on the boy.

"I screwed up again dang it!" Lucy yelled

"What's with the wand?" The boy said

Lucy looked at him curious

"I understood you that time say something else." Lucy replied

"Uh okay?" The pink haired teen said

Lucy explains to the boy why he's here.

"Anyways what's your name?" Lucy asked

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said

"Dragneel,Natsu." Lucy said

In the Library

Macao was reading history whatevers and stuff.

"This couldn't be but how!" Macao said shocked

Lucy's room

"Oh so that green yogurt took me here now you're my master and I'm living now in Fiore in the world of Edolas?" Natsu said

"I don't like your informal tone Dragneel I'm your master and you will show me some respect!" Lucy yelled

"Yea whatever." Natsu said not caring

"Yeah as I was saying.." Lucy started but cut off when he saw Natsu missing

"Dragneel Natsu!" Lucy shouted

In the Hallway

As Natsu starts running through the hallway he sneaks behind a wall eavesdropping on Loke and some other girl.

Natsu tries sneaking pass them only to be caught by Loke .

"Your Ms. Heartfilia's familiar right?" Loke asked

Natsu nodded

"Well you peasant should learn how to act when a noble is talking to you." Loke answered

"Yea thanks!" Natsu said and whispered under his mouth. "Jerk."

Thump Thump Thump

"Oh crap it's her!" Natsu said and starts running again

As Lucy come she pants.

"Lucy we just saw your familiar run through here." Loke stated

"Help me find him!" Lucy yelled at Loke

"I don't know I'm kind of busy." Loke stated

"Stop being arrogant and help me!" Lucy shouted

"I guess I have no choice." Loke answered and starts running with Lucy

Through the Corridor

"Well sweetie today won't only be a fever." Said jenny and a boy

"Dang it where is he?" Lucy said mad

"Seems we lost him." Said a tired Loke

"Wait there he is!" Lucy pointed

"What are you guys doing?" Jenny asked

"Hunting down Lucy's familiar." Loke answered still out of breath

Natsu jumped to the grass and starts running.

"Yes freedom!" Natsu cheered

Natsu suddenly started floating.

"What the hell! Put me down!" Natsu instructed

"My My Lucy you have a hot headed familiar." Loke said playing with his wand as Natsu floats in the sky

Natsu looks up and sees two moons.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Natsu yelled

Now he will be stuck here forever

**Well this is the first chapter im gonna do every episode of zero no tsukaima hopefully . Taliaem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I just wanna give you the listings for familiar of Fairy Tail**

**Lucy Heartfilia = Louise Valliere**

**Natsu Dragneel = Saito Hiraga**

**Lisanna Strauss= Siesta**

**Levy Mcgarden= Tabitha**

**Jenny Realight= Kirche**

**Loke/Leo= Guiche**

**Makarov= Grand master**

**Laki= Grandmaster assistant**

**Macao Conbolt = teacher/mage**

**Porlyusica= (chp 1 only teacher)**

**Aries= Monmoroncy(forgot how to spell it)**

**Erza Scarlet= Elenore Valliere (the older and mean sister)**

**Mirajane Strauss = Catellya Valliere ( Second Oldest and nicest sister)**

**Ok lets get on with the story ^_^**

At night

"I still don't understand! I lived in Magnolia!" Natsu yelled

"Well I don't believe you." Lucy replied quite ignorant

"Well I don't believe in this world yet I'm in it!" Natsu retorted.

Ignoring Natsu and his complaints Lucy started undressing.

"Can you change when I'm not around?" Natsu asked embarrassed

"Why not?" Lucy asked

"Don't you feel nervous undressing in front of a boy?" Natsu asked

Lucy blinked twice getting closer to Natsu's face.

"You're a boy? Your only a familiar meaning slave or peasant." Lucy quoted

"Say what! Listen lady I don't what your problem is but I need to get home!" Natsu screamed

"I can't do that." Lucy said calmer "That contract is sealed so there's no way of doing that."

Lucy took off her panties and threw it to Natsu.

"Ehhh!" Natsu said and fainted

Lucy got into her bed.

"Wash those for me and have them ready by morning okay." Lucy said

'I'm not sure if I should be happy or upset.' Natsu thought 'No this is the time to be upset.'

"I don't care what you say I'm not washing your panties or doing your laundry!" Natsu argued

"Ugh! Who's the one taking care of you here?" Lucy asked "Your going to do it and you have no choice."

"I can survive without doing your laundry." Natsu said

"Then I guess you can also survive with no food or water for a day." Lucy threatened

"Ha so laundry yes they'll be ready by morning Miss uh Heartfilia." Natsu nervously spoke

Natsu then looked to his side seeing Lucy fell asleep already.

"I guess I should get some rest too." Natsu said and fell asleep

Morning!

Lucy's eyes slowly opened and she started stretching.

"Okay here's your laundry I did it last night." Natsu said and threw it at her

Lucy started checking through all the clothes Natsu gave her and checked if anything was missing.

"Where are my panties?" Lucy asked

'Oh Crap.' Natsu thought

"Since you didn't put them get another pair from the bottom drawer." Lucy sighed

Natsu walked to the bottom drawer and opened getting new panties for Lucy.

"Lucy can I have these chains off?" Natsu asked

"Dress me." Lucy said

"No." Natsu replied "You can dress yourself!"

"NOBILITY DO NOT DRESS THEIR SELVES THAT'S WHY THERE ARE SERVANTS IDIOT!" Lucy yelled

"I still won't do it." Natsu argued

"If you won't then you can keep the chains and suffer without food." Lucy threatened

Natsu sighed and started by putting on her skirt to her shirt to ribbon and then to cape.

"There I did it now can I have these chains off." Natsu said

"I guess I have no choice." Lucy sighed and got her key

Lucy took the key and on the collar of the chain there was a lock which she put the key in to set Natsu free.

Lucy started walking out the door.

"Come on Natsu." Lucy said

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked

"To breakfast idiot." Lucy said

At the Breakfast table of Royalty

"Woah the breakfast looks so heavenly here?" Natsu said "I can't wait to dig in."

Lucy looked at Natsu with the what-the-hell-are-you-doing eyes. Lucy pointed down to Natsu.

Natsu looked down and only saw a plate with bread on it.

"Are we giving this to a dog or something?" Natsu asked

"Only Nobles can sit at the table. Familiar sit on the floor." Lucy explained

"I don't wanna." Natsu pouted

People in the room started laughing which, made Lucy irritated.

"Just SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Lucy yelled

Natsu sighed and sat on the ground.

Natsu took the bread and started munching on it and a tear slid down his face knowing he couldn't have a meal like the Nobles.

Outside

Natsu looked to the side to see other mages.

"What are they doing there?" Natsu asked

"Oh the 2nd year students have the day off." Lucy explained

'Do familiars get a day off?' Natsu thought

Natsu then looked to the right to see some giant red scaly thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Natsu asked

"Idiot have you never seen a salamander before?" Jenny asked

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS KEEP IT ON A LEASH OR SOMETHING!" Natsu panicked

"Well so feisty what a perfect familiar for Ms. Heartfilia." Jenny said

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP." Lucy yelled "I did the spell perfect but this guy just had to go through the portal."

Natsu looked at Lucy with really? Eyes.

'This guy I have a name ya know.' Natsu thought

"Yes indeed, but watch out I met get attracted to your familiar." Jenny said and walked off with her familiar

"Ugh! Can you believe that girl?" Lucy yelled " DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT BRING ME TEA!"

Natsu sighed and started running but bumped into a maid.

"Kya." The maid said

"Oops sorry about that." Natsu said to the maid

Natsu started reaching for the cake that fell on the floor and so did the maid. There hands touched. They panicked.

"Oh sorry I thought since I made you drop it I could pick it up." Natsu grinned

"It's okay I work here no problem." The maid said " Aren't you the familiar Ms Heartfilia summoned?"

"Yeah you heard of me?" Natsu asked

"Yeah you're the whole news right now." The maid said "By the way my name is Lisanna and I'm in charge of serving food to the nobles."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." He said

"Na..Tsu Dragn..eel?" Lisanna tried saying

"Hello when is my cake coming?" Loke asked and yelled

"Coming." Lisanna said putting the cake back on the plate

"Let me take it to him." Natsu offered

"But I'm supposed to do it." Lisanna said

"Don't worry I'll just pay him a visit." Natsu said deviously

Natsu remembered how Loke made him fly even though he had motion sickness.

'Time for for revenge.' Natsu thought

"Here you go." Natsu said when he walked to Loke

"Finally." Loke said "Any ways Saggitarius over here has a very smart looked I mean look at those eyes and that face."

Aries sighed.

"But your Familiar is cute as well." Loke added

"Loke I've heard some rumors your cheating on me with a 1st year is that true?" Aries said

"Oh now I get it so if it's a black cape you're a 3rd year and if it's brown your are first year." Natsu said to them and walked away

"What the hell?" Loke said pretty much like a statement

"What was that about?" Aries asked

Back to where Natsu is still outside

"Lord Loke where are you?" A 1st year said

Loke saw that girl.

"Uh Aries it's so loud here how we go somewhere quiet." Loke said taking Aries's arm

"Lord Loke?" the girl said again

Natsu turned to see the girl from last night.

"If you're looking for Loke he's over there walking with that random pinkette." Natsu exposed

The girl smiled and ran over there.

"Oh lord Loke I've been looking everywhere for you." The girl said lifting her basket "I brought the homade fondue like we talked about last night."

"Last night!" Aries yelled with a dark aura

"Aries chan let me explain uh we were just chatting like friends." Loke tried

"Oh yeah last night while I was running you guys looked closer than friends." Natsu exposed

"I Thought you said you didn't do anything last night!" Aries yelled

"How could you you said I was the only one." The girl named Cana said

"Well now uh Cana.." Loke said but saw there auras

"YOU BIG LIAR!" They shouted in unison while Aries slapped Loke to the ground.

"Kya!" Loke yelled whiel falling

Natsu chuckled.

"Ugh worthless peasant how dare you make two nobles cry Loke yelled

Natsu laughed.

"They weren't crying it looked more like they had it up to here with you." Natsu said

The crowed joined in on the laughter.

"I challenge you to a duel!"Loke commanded left

"Fine them!" Natsu said confident

"Wait!" a scream heard

Natsu turned to see Lucy running in the circle of the crowd.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you accept a duel without my permission!" Lucy yelled

"I'm tired of Nobility, Royalty, or whatever plus I can't even go home so I'll fight." Natsu said

Lucy dragged Natsu by his ear.

"Ow! Hey! Where are we going?" Natsu asked

"We are going to apologize to Loke."Lucy said "He still might forgive you if we apologize now."

"I won't apologize to him I'm gonna fight him." Natsu said

Office

"Grandmaster Makarov look at this writing in this book." Macao showed him

Makarov's eyes widened.

"This can't be." Makarov said "Laki if you could excuse us for a moment

"Sure grandmaster." Laki said and moved

"What can we do about this?" Macao continued

"We'll figure out a plan, but we can't let any other person know." Makarov proposed

Macao nodded

Back outside

"Loke we can't do this duel it's forbidden remember?" Lucy said

"Yes a duel between two nobles is forbidden but between a noble and familiar is not." Loke answered

"But that's because.." Lucy couldn't finish her sentence

"My is Lucy the Unlucky attracted to this peasant?" Loke teased

Lucy blushed over her face.

"NO BUT WHO CAN STAND WATCHING THEIR FAMILIAR BE BEATEN TO A PULP!" Lucy panicked

Natsu sweatdropped.

'She has so little faith in me.' Natsu thought

"Well then the battle has just began!" Loke said "REGULAS IMPACT!" Loke yelled as his he pointed his wand at his hand making a yellow of light form.

Loke started by rushing to Natsu and punching him in the stomach then in the head.

Natsu fell to the floor.

"What? Giving up already?" Loke teased

But Natsu got back up.

"Why did you get back up familiars can't win against nobles." Lucy worriedly said

"Stand back Luce." Natsu said

"REGULAS BEAM!" Loke yelled attacking Natsu

Natsu fell back down again.

Natsu got back up.

"Why would you get back up again?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes

"Are you crying?" Natsu asked

Lucy's expression changed to shocked so she punched Natsu in the arm.

"Ow that really hurt what was that for?" Natsu asked

"For being stupid and not following my orders." Lucy said

"I got an idea for you young peasant." Loke said

Loke snapped his fingers and it formed a fire on wood.

"Woah." The crowd yelled

"You want me to stay warm here?" Natsu asked

Loke facepalmed.

"No you idiot I want you to pick up that fire." Loke said

"Loke he's just a familiar can we please just end the battle now?" Lucy asked

Natsu looked back at Lucy and how worried she was about him.

"Lucy just let me do this I bet I can do it." Natsu grinned

Lucy jut looked away pouting.

Natsu stepped up to the fire. When he got near it his Mavis mark thing started glowing. Natsu closed his eyes and reached down to the fire. When he opened his eyes the fire was in his hand!

"How did he?" Lucy asked

Natsu grinned wild and started rushing at Loke with fire in his hands. Natsu started by punching Loke in the face and some body blows. Loke fell backwards on to the ground.

"I give I give." Loke said "But how did such a familiar be able to beat a noble."

Everyone was cheering for Natsu. Lisanna opened her eyes and turned around to see Natsu was alive.

Natsu turned to Lucy and smiled and even thought Lucy was pouting a smile lit up on her face.

"You okay?" Lucy asked still worried

"Yea I think i.." Natsu said and fainted on Lucy

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked and saw he was sleeping " Get off me idiot!"

At Lucy's dorm

Natsu finally woke up from fainting.

"I'm back at at Lucy's dorm?" Natsu said

The door opened to see Lisanna.

"Lisanna what happened?" Natsu asked

"You blanked out after you won and fainted for three days so Miss Heartfilia carried you all the way over here and watched you ever since." Lisanna said

Natsu looked at the sleeping Lucy at the desk.

'She looks calmer and cuter when she's sleeping.' Natsu thought

"Did you say something?" Lisanna asked

"Uh no nothing." Natsu said

"I see…" Lisanna said and left

Natsu then looked back at Lucy.

'What a good master you turned out to be.' Natsu thought and went back to sleep

**I finally finished thank you for reading I haven't been updating a lot so I'm glad I could update today hope you enjoy –Taliaem ps Don't kill me I know there was a nali moment and it made me sick to write it but don't blame me its what the episode had in it but there were nalu moments so I hope it makes up for it :D.**


End file.
